


July 7th, 25:32

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what Main Boy and Yukari got up to during the Love Hotel operation. But what about Akihiko and Junpei?</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 7th, 25:32

There has to be a reason he’s here. He thought there must be one, an important one, but a little voice in his head murmurs to him to forget the past, to let his instincts take over. He frowns, trying to focus, but when he does it seems his body escapes his control; his hand inches down Junpei’s torso, pausing just beneath the belt buckle, a finger outlining Junpei’s groin as his other arm holds Junpei tighter. Quickly, he focuses on trying to pull his hand back, on trying to figure out why he’d try to grope Junpei in the first place, but his arm is heavy as lead and the sickly sweet pink fog invading his mind is derailing all rational thoughts, demanding pleasure in a sultry siren’s voice.

“Senpai?” Junpei’s voice is soft and breathy. He turns his head as much as he can to try and catch a glimpse of him, and Akihiko sees his cheeks are flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded. Akihiko’s never seen him like this, and the shock clears his head briefly. This isn’t right. They didn’t come here for this… And…

And a hand caressing his brings the sweet tempting voice into full force. He blinks as he look down over Junpei’s shoulder.

Junpei is trailing his fingertips up and down Akihiko’s gloved fingers, apparently relishing the feeling of leather on his skin. He unbuckles his belt rather quickly for someone who ten seconds ago looked so mellow and… drugged up—are they drugged? Is that it?

But before Akihiko can wonder any more, Junpei pushes both his hand and Akihiko’s inside his pants and underwear. He’s fully hard when Akihiko touches him, and craning his neck to look at Akihiko’s face, looking confused, seeking approbation, or… or perhaps he, too, wants to know what’s going on.

“Jun…” Akihiko begins, but he has no answer to offer him. The husky voice in his head and Junpei’s back against his chest and Junpei’s cock in his hand are too many distractions for him to string two coherent words together, let alone a complete sentence to explain their current situation.

Junpei frowns slightly as he reaches back and cups Akihiko’s crotch with his free hand, clumsily groping to unzip Akihiko’s pants so he can slip his fingers in through the opening. “I…” He seems to lose his words and leans more heavily against Akihiko, licking his lips as he rolls his hips up into their joined hands. “S’weird…” he pants out softly.

Akihiko nods in agreement, slowly, breathing against Junpei’s neck. The sight offered to him is completely surreal and he can’t pinpoint exactly what led to this, nor can he remember how it began and, despite the voice in his head now ordering him to surrender to his natural urges, this doesn’t feel like something he’d do of his own free will. Not here. Not now. Not during the Dark… The Dark Hour. The operation. He groans. “Shadow…”

“Where?” Junpei gasps, freezing in Akihiko’s arms, clinging to him ever so much harder.

It makes more sense now, and as his mind finally clears, he’s certain of it. This… this whole scenario was the work of the other Shadow trying to stall them. They have to pull themselves together. They have to go get the others. They have to…

“Akihiko-senpai! Finally! Are you all right?”

“Huh… y-yeah!” he replies to Fuuka, trying to calm his thudding heart and yank his hand out of Junpei’s pants.

“I’m sorry it took such a long time to reach you. The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts.” Fuuka’s voice sounds distant and full of echoes, but it is definitely her.

Akihiko catches himself before he answers “I know”. That could lead to conversations he does not want to have right now. “Where are the others?”

“I can sense them on the first floor. As soon as I establish contact, I will tell them to join you on the second floor. The Shadow has still not left the room it was in.”

“Understood,” he says, turning his back to Junpei completely, cheeks still burning. Thank God Fuuka’s persona can’t actually tell her what they were doing… … right?

“Hm, Junpei?” Fuuka sounds slightly worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Super fine!” Junpei answers, a little too fast to be natural.

If Fuuka isn’t convinced by Junpei’s answer, she doesn’t say so, and closes the communication.

His back still turned to Junpei, Akihiko counts to 30 in his head as he zips up before clearing his throat, not quite daring to turn around yet. He however can’t help but look when Junpei walks by him and pauses. Their gazes meet and lock; their cheeks are still flushed, and Junpei self-consciously tugs on his uniform’s jacket to cover his crotch. After a long minute of awkward silence, Junpei swings his nail bat over his shoulder and says, “Let’s go kick that Shadow’s ass.”

Akihiko’s lips stretch into his trademark confident grin. “Great idea.”


End file.
